


Годрик

by Da_Lila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Хогвартс умирает. Гермиона Грейнджер решает спасти замок любой ценой//Полное AU в отношении основателей Хогвартса и постканона «ГП». Для канона «Настоящей крови» сдвинуты временные рамки изобретения синтетической крови и выхода вампиров из тени (этого еще не случилось) + изменен возраст Годрика





	1. Chapter 1

Шел третий час ночи и четвертая неделя тщетных поисков решения. Гермиона захлопнула очередной старинный фолиант, разогнала рукой поднявшуюся в воздух пыль и устало откинулась на спинку стула. Она изучила все, что смогла найти в хогвартской библиотеке, а после — в блэковской на Гриммо и даже в малфоевской, куда Гарри выбил ей полный доступ, но ответов так и не нашла. Зато вопросы нарастали как снежный ком. 

Хогвартс умирал. 

После битвы замок восстановили довольно быстро: десятки добровольцев несколько месяцев трудились, не опуская палочек, и казалось, что результат превзошел все ожидания. Однако с приездом студентов Хогвартс начал угасать. Из него будто выкачивали магию. Не помогали ни хитросплетенные заклинания, ни защитные руны — замок медленно, но верно погибал. 

Иногда Гермионе казалось, что где-то внутри Хогвартса был спрятан источник. Магическое ядро, которое они, волшебники, по неосторожности выжали досуха во время финальной битвы. Подтверждение своей теории она так и не нашла, информации о том, как устроен замок, было ничтожно мало. Беседы с портретами директоров не дали никаких результатов, а в Министерстве разводили руками — никому не было дела до погибающего замка: стоит себе да стоит, отстроили ведь, оправдали выделенное финансирование, запустили учебный процесс. И даже влияние Гарри не помогло, а огласка в прессе вызвала лишь временный ажиотаж, который под грузом текущих послевоенных проблем быстро сошел на нет.

Но Гермиона не собиралась опускать руки. Хогвартс — единственный дом, который у нее остался. Она вернулась доучиться вместе со всеми и планировала осесть здесь в качестве младшего преподавателя. А еще мечтала, что когда-нибудь в Школу чародейства и волшебства поступят ее дети, и тот факт, что вместо волшебного замка они застанут самый обычный, весьма удручал. Невозможно было представить Хогвартс без летающих лестниц и песочных часов с баллами, без зачарованного потолка в Большом зале и факультетских спален, скрытых паролями, без Выручай-комнаты, привидений, тайных ходов и всего того, что делало его особенным. Не говоря уже о магии Книги доступа и Распределяющей Шляпе, без которых в учебном процессе наступил бы настоящий хаос. 

Гермиона верила, что есть способ помочь. Ведь каким-то образом четырем основателям, пусть они и были величайшими волшебниками своего времени, удалось вдохнуть жизнь в замок. А раз им удалось — значит повторить все вполне реально. Нужно лишь понять как. 

Вот только информации о том, как создавался Хогвартс, не было. Доподлинно знали лишь о существовании чертежей Ровены Равенкло, на основе которых проектировался замок, но ни о магии, ни о заклинаниях, которыми, наверняка, сопровождался каждый этап работы, не нашлось ни единого упоминания. Впрочем, как и о самих основателях — лишь сухие, всем известные факты, которые ни на шаг не приближали к заветной разгадке. 

В коридорах в этот час было темно и тихо. Многонедельные поиски выжали Гермиону, словно лимон. Она шла, едва переставляя ноги, и могла думать лишь о том, что упускает из виду нечто важное. Построить такое величайшее место и не оставить инструкций? Нет, вряд ли. На месте основателей, она бы подробно все записала. Возможно, записи существуют, но где-то спрятаны? Почему тогда за тысячу лет никому не удалось их обнаружить? И тут в голове вспыхнуло четкое понимание: _она ищет не там._

Прижав ладонь к холодному шершавому камню, Гермиона закрыла глаза и так сильно, как только могла, попросила помощи. У основателей, у высших сил или у самого замка — она не знала, к кому обращалась, но ей так отчаянно хотелось спасти Хогвартс, что всегда рациональная и отрицающее все, что нельзя доказать фактами, Гермиона готова была даже на такие внезапные порывы. На долю секунды она даже позволила себе испытать надежду, но быстро взяла себя в руки, грустно хмыкнула и, вручную отодвинув портрет Полной Дамы, скрылась в гостиной Гриффиндора.

Ночью ей приснилась дверь в Выручай-комнату и черный, безжизненный Хогвартс.

— Но ведь мы проверяли, — развел руками Гарри, когда Гермиона рассказала ему о своем сне. — Ее нет.

Они действительно неоднократно пытались попасть в Выручай-комнату, но с момента восстановления замка никому так и не удалось этого добиться. Возможно, она навсегда сгорела в Адском пламени, а возможно, они просто что-то неверно отстроили. Еще Гарри хотел разыскать Серую Даму и расспросить ее о матери или о записях основателей, но призрак Елены исчез, как и все остальные местные привидения.

Гермиона нахмурилась. 

— Осталось только прибегнуть к некромантии и лично спросить у основателей, что нам делать, — мрачно пошутила она.

— Но мы даже не знаем, где они похоронены, — вполне серьезно ответил Гарри. 

Они почти синхронно усмехнулись.

Наверняка, Гарри даже мысли не допускал, что Гермиона действительно способна прибегнуть к темным ритуалам, вот только сама она придерживалась другого мнения: чутье подсказывало, что столь сильная магия, питавшая все это время замок, непременно замешана на крови. И если для спасения Хогвартса придется поступиться некоторыми своими принципами, Гермиона это сделает, не моргнув и глазом.

 

*** 

Восьмой этаж был закрыт от учеников — его не успели привести в порядок, а может, специально не торопились в надежде, что Выручай-комната каким-либо образом восстановится. Но время шло, а комната так и не появлялась, несмотря на многократные попытки ее вызвать.

Гермиона не особо рассчитывала, что в этот раз ситуация изменится. Но целый день перед глазами то и дело всплывал знакомый образ высокой резной двери, и она решила проверить. На всякий случай. 

Приблизившись к стене в северо-восточном коридоре, она принялась ходить туда-сюда. Долгое время ничего не происходило. Гермиона с досадой пнула выступающий камень и, сбросив сумку с плеча, уселась на пол. Не хотелось признавать очевидное, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что она сама допустила этот фарс. Поверила в невозможное — и в итоге разочаровалась. 

Сморгнув злые слезы, она подскочила на ноги, закрыла глаза, изо всех сил концентрируясь на абстрактном месте, которое дало бы ей нужные ответы, и трижды прошла вдоль стены. А еще твердо пообещала себе, что эта попытка — последняя.

И вдруг камни завибрировали, стена загудела, с явным усилием образовывая маленький, ростом с ребенка проход. Все еще не веря собственным глазам, Гермиона моментально юркнула в него, совершенно не думая о том, что отправляться в неисправную Выручай-комнату, по меньшей мере, опасно.

Комната встретила ее затхлым воздухом и облаками пыли, которые вздымались в воздух от каждого движения. Так, словно здесь много столетий не было ни души. Не теряя времени даром, Гермиона принялась оглядываться по сторонам. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — полупрозрачный гобелен на стене. Сквозь него были видны размытые очертания небольшой пятиугольной комнатки с тремя окнами и столом по центру. Гермиона без труда узнала Башню Книги и Пера — место, в котором она никогда не бывала, но о котором неоднократно читала. Именно здесь, в этой зачарованной самими основателями Книге появлялись имена всех волшебников, которые должны были учиться в Хогвартсе. Гермиона протянула руку к гобелену, но наткнулась на невидимую преграду. Значит, попасть в Башню не получится. Но ведь зачем-то Выручай-комната отправила ее именно сюда?

Интуиция подсказывала, что ответ близок. Стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую деталь, Гермиона внимательно рассматривала окружающие предметы. Невысокий, набитый свитками шкаф. Руки так и тянулись к нему! Большой, заваленный бумагами стол из красного дерева. Под слоем пыли удалось разглядеть истлевшее перо, засохшую баночку чернил и раскрытый блокнот. Почерк был мелким, витиеватым, с вычурными заглавными буквами. Гермиона принялась быстро бегать глазами по строчкам, а когда смогла разобрать написанное — у нее перехватило дыхание. 

Судя по всему, это были записи, возможно, даже дневник одного из основателей, явно не Салазара или Ровены, так как они упоминались в тексте. Гермиона нетерпеливо листала блокнот, стараясь не повредить тонкие покореженные страницы, и не верила собственному счастью. Здесь было сказано об основателях Хогвартса столько, сколько она не встречала ни в одном источнике. Прижав блокнот к груди, она принялась шарить по столу в поисках новых находок. И в этот момент комнату затрясло. Настолько, что с потолка полетели слои паутины, а с полок — книги и свитки. Гермиона ухватилась за край стола, но все вокруг тряхнуло так сильно, что она не удержалась на ногах. Комната выла, словно раненый зверь. Гермиона в ужасе заметила, что дверь, и без того маленькая, уменьшается с каждой секундой. Сжав блокнот одной рукой и схватив со стола все, что уместилось в другой, она побежала к выходу. И буквально ползком успела протиснуться в маленькое отверстие, которое навсегда могло отрезать ее от мира, замешкайся она хоть на мгновение.

Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Гермиона внимательно осмотрела свои сокровища. Целые, хоть и помятые пергаменты и бесценный дневник. Оставалось надеяться, что здесь найдутся нужные ответы. Ведь сколько всего еще было в комнате! Что если она забрала бесполезную писанину вместо чего-то действительно важного? 

И тут ее осенило.

Она опрометью бросилась в кабинет к Макгонагалл, не обращая внимания на стертые до крови колени и паутину, застрявшую в волосах. Директор внимательно все выслушала, напоила успокаивающим зельем и только после этого рискнула взять в руки блокнот. 

— Это дневник Годрика Гриффиндора! И базовая формула работы Песочных часов! — Макгонагалл не верила собственным глазам. — Мисс Грейнджер, вы не представляете, что это значит!

— Так вы проводите меня в Башню Книги и Пера? — повторила свой вопрос Гермиона. Перебивать Макгонагалл было невежливо, но проверить свою догадку хотелось настолько сильно, что сдержаться не получилось.

— Увы, это невозможно. — Минерва нахмурилась. — Башня закрыта для студентов. Только преподаватели или директор могут в нее попасть.

Гермиона читала об этом, но не думала, что Башня _в буквальном смысле_ не пускает студентов внутрь.

— Тогда вам самой придется проверить мое предположение, профессор. Ищите любые тайные рычаги или знаки — что угодно, что может открыть проход в комнату. 

Та кивнула и попросила ждать ее в кабинете. Тридцать две минуты, которые отсутствовала директор, показались вечностью. Гермиона листала дневник Годрика, но не могла прочесть ни слова — настолько сильно нервничала. Наконец, Макгонагалл вернулась, и уже по выражению ее лица стало понятно, что ничего не вышло. 

— За гобеленом стена — и ни единого намека на скрытый проход, — расстроенно сказала она. — Но, возможно, мы найдем подсказку здесь? — Минерва трепетно провела пальцами по дневнику. 

— Это все, что у нас есть, — вздохнула Гермиона. 

Директор старалась не показывать, насколько удручает ее ситуация с замком. Но Гермиона и так знала, что для Макгонагалл Хогвартс — не просто дом, а целый мир, которому она посвятила свою жизнь. Это была еще одна причина сделать все возможное для спасения замка. Прежде чем покинуть директорский кабинет, она мысленно поклялась найти решение.

*** 

_«Салазар не слышит никого из нас и твердит, что в Школе должны обучаться только чистокровные. Сегодня он заявил, что настолько ненавидит магов с нечистой кровью, что готов истребить их всех, лишь бы они не оскверняли Хогвартс своим присутствием. Нас возмутило это заявление, разразился настоящий скандал, но Хельге, как всегда, удалось всех примирить. Тем не менее, слова Слизерина не дают мне покоя…»_

Гермиона с трудом продиралась сквозь англосаксонский диалект, которым пестрила речь Годрика. Она старалась сделать максимально простой перевод, тщательно конспектируя каждое предложение. Пока что попадались лишь короткие заметки о настроении среди основателей и подготовке к запуску Школы.

_«Ровена придумала способ узнавать обо всех волшебниках Соединенного Королевства в момент проявления ими сил. Они с Хельгой зачаровали фолиант из драконьей кожи и старое полинявшее перо, и, сославшись на то, что для подобных артефактов нужна женская магия, отправили нас с Салазаром колдовать над потолком в Большом Зале. Но я-то знаю правду: они пытаются нас примирить, не понимая, что восстанавливать уже нечего. Слепая вера Слизерина в превосходство чистокровных давно положила конец нашей дружбе. Я не могу принять подобных суждений и сделаю все возможное, чтобы обезопасить учеников от пагубного влияния своего бывшего друга»._

Взгляды Годрика импонировали Гермионе, но она не могла избавиться от чувства, что ничего, кроме этих самых суждений, она здесь не найдет. Беспокойство нарастало с каждой прочитанной страницей.

_«Сегодня мы с Хельгой создали довольно полезный артефакт: песочные часы, которые отображают количество баллов у каждого факультета. Вне зависимости от местонахождения преподавателя в замке, ему достаточно лишь произнести вслух количество снятых или начисленных баллов — и часы моментально зафиксируют изменения. Хельга уверена, что подобная система оценивания позитивно скажется на успеваемости студентов, и я с ней согласен, хоть и считаю, что куда большим мотивом послужит Кубок Школы, который мы планируем вручать по итогам года»._

Далее Гриффиндор рассуждал о принципе функционирования песочных часов и изменениях, которые он планирует внести в их базовую магическую формулу. Должно быть, каждый свой проект он подробно описывал. Сколько же всего полезного могло обнаружиться в его более ранних дневниках! И, вероятно, все они были в Выручай-комнате. Но, с сожалением подумала Гермиона, ей попался в руки именно этот.

_«Через неделю в Школу приедут первые ученики. Мы почти закончили обустраивать замок, Ровена произвела последние расчеты для башни моего факультета и уже обозначила оптимальные места для нанесения рун. Я внимательно изучил данные и откорректировал только одну руну: считаю, что Уруз лучше всего расположить на пересечении второго столпа с третьим, а не с первым – магнитные импульсы в этом месте выражены сильнее. После долгих споров Ровена со мной согласилась»._

Бинго! Гермиона не сдержала восторженного вскрика, когда прочла эту запись. И тут же зажала рот ладонью — второй час ночи не способствовал проявлению столь бурной реакции, тем более, посреди гриффиндорской гостиной. Упоминание рун подтверждало догадку о том, что замок не просто так был выстроен. Судя по всему, каждая башенка и подземелье были спроектированы по определенным расчетам с учетом электромагнитных импульсов планеты (или, возможно, самого замка?) и закреплены рунами. Если она, конечно, правильно интерпретировала слова Годрика. Интересно, знала ли Ровена о существовании Тайной комнаты Слизерина? Выручай-комната — тоже ее рук дело? А комната Годрика? Было ли у нее с Хельгой свое тайное место в замке? Вопросы так и сыпались, Гермиона нервно ерзала в кресле, выстраивая одно предположение за другим. В дневнике оставалась всего пара страниц — читать их было столь же боязно, сколь и любопытно. 

_«Все вышло из-под контроля. Ярость Слизерина не знает границ. По его вине погиб невинный ребенок. Такому человеку не место в школе: его увлечение запрещенным колдовством очернило его душу настолько, что не осталось в ней ничего светлого»._

Гермиона внимательно прочитала следующие полторы страницы, но ничего, кроме «проблемы Слизерина», как она мысленно ее окрестила, там не описывалось. Нетерпение буквально разрывало ее на части.

_«Он отказывается уходить добровольно. И даже мы трое не в силах повлиять на его решение. Магия Слизерина настолько сильна, что остаются лишь крайние меры. Видит Мерлин, в память о нашей дружбе, я не хочу воевать с ним, но он не оставляет мне выбора. Завтра я отправлюсь в Ирландию, возможно, удастся вернуть Туллию. Если и это не поможет, выбора у меня действительно не останется»._

На этом записи в дневники обрывались. Неужели это все? Нет, не может быть! 

Гермиона отложила дневник в сторону и зажмурилась, давая глазам отдохнуть, а себе — время собраться с мыслями. В дневнике было много пустых страниц — значит, Годрик просто перестал делать заметки. Но почему? Он собирался отправиться в Ирландию за какой-то Туллией. Это имя или название артефакта? Каким образом Годрик хотел помочь Слизерину? Гермиона откинула голову на спинку кресла и устало вздохнула. Все, что она знала наверняка, — план Гриффиндора не удался. Что бы ни случилось в Ирландии или между ним и Слизерином, но после этой короткой записи о Годрике сведений не было вообще. В отличие от того же Салазара, у которого и потомки имелись, и трактаты по зельям, не говоря уже об оставленном наследии в виде василиска и Тайной комнаты.

Так что же случилось с Годриком? И где искать расчеты Ровены Равенкло?

*** 

Новый день ознаменовался чередой новых проблем. Гермиона проснулась от дикого холода, и с удивлением оглядела соседок по комнате, которые точно так же, как и она, дрожали и кутались в одеяла. Потянувшись за палочкой, она произнесла согревающее заклинание и, наспех одевшись, бросилась в гостиную. 

Долго гадать не пришлось: камины не функционировали, Хогвартс не удерживал тепло, и даже согревающие чары рассеивались подозрительно быстро. Домовые эльфы разводили руками, деканы собрали всех студентов в гостиных, а сами отправились на экстренное совещание.

Гермиона напросилась остаться в кабинете Макнонагалл, пока та обсуждает ситуацию в учительской. На самом деле, еще ночью, засыпая, она решила переговорить с портретом Дамблдора лично. Вот только сделать это было непросто: покойный директор на картине отсутствовал. И не было никого на портретах рядом, словно разбежались старые волшебники кто куда. Не верилось, что они способны бросить замок в столь ответственный момент. Директора же! Но пустые рамы убеждали в обратном.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — громко позвала Гермиона. — Мне очень нужна ваша помощь. Пожалуйста!

Она трансфигурировала стремянку из пустой цветочной вазы и забралась повыше. Смешно было надеяться, что это изменит ситуацию, но лучше так, чем совсем потерять надежду. Практически ткнувшись носом в несколько пустых картин, Гермиона повторила свою просьбу. А потом еще раз, и еще. 

— Хватит кричать, мисс Грейнджер, — недовольно протянул знакомый глубокий баритон. 

Гермиона вздрогнула и развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, едва удержавшись на стремянке.

— Профессор Снейп! — изумилась она. Чтобы разглядеть потрет, спрятанный глубоко в углу помещения, пришлось изрядно повертеть головой. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Не ожидал столь глупого вопроса от лучшей студентки столетия.

Гермиона смутилась. Внезапная похвала Снейпа вызвала очередную волну благодарности к этому человеку, который пожертвовал всем ради их благополучия. Откровения Гарри об истинной роли профессора произвели настоящий фурор в свое время. Ей было до сих пор стыдно за то, что она думала о Снейпе плохо. И горько из-за того, что они не успели его спасти.

— Я имела в виду, почему вы до сих пор здесь? — она обвела руками комнату. — Остальные директора ушли… 

— Не все, — мрачно заметил Снейп. — Только те, кому было куда.

Гермиона замолчала на полуслове. Не дай Мерлин, профессор почувствует в ее интонации жалость — оскорбится же. 

— Вам известно, что происходит с Хогвартсом? — осторожно спросила она.

Снейп кивнул.

— А как помочь замку знаете?

— Минерва задавала этот вопрос портретам. И нет, мисс Грейнджер, никому из директоров ответ не известен, иначе, уверен, вас бы известили.

— Но как такое возможно, — недоуменно возразила она, — что никто не знает, как на самом деле устроен замок? Куда делись чертежи Равенкло, схемы расположения рун и прочая жизненно необходимая для функционирования Хогвартса информация?

— О рунах вы прочитали в дневнике Гриффиндора? — уточнил Снейп.

Гермиона кивнула. Очевидно, вчерашний разговор с Макгонагалл не укрылся от его внимания. 

— Я думал об этом, — сказал Снейп после паузы, — и пришел к выводу, что схемы и прочие расчеты были утеряны самими основателями.

Он позволил ей переварить услышанное, после чего продолжил:

— Об основателях известно настолько мало, что напрашивается единственное логичное объяснение.

— Они не хотели, чтобы о них знали! 

— Или же, — лениво протянул Снейп, — пытались что-то скрыть.

Глаза Гермионы загорелись. Эта теория многое проясняла.

— Между ними произошел раскол. И какое-то событие, после которого Годрик Гриффиндор исчез, — принялась рассуждать она. И внезапно осеклась: — Неужели?..

Нет, невозможно поверить в то, что основатель ее факультета может быть причастен к сокрытию столь важной информации насчет замка.

Снейп лишь пренебрежительно хмыкнул: 

— Гриффиндор словно канул в лету. Это о чем-то да говорит.

Подобный вариант не укладывался в голове. Годрик так искренне радовался открытию школы, так сильно противился насаждению чистокровных принципов студентам — ему явно была небезразлична их судьба. С чего вдруг Гриффиндору бросать свое детище, да еще прихватив с собой заклинания и расчеты? С другой стороны, об этом человеке известно слишком мало, чтобы делать однозначные выводы.

— Допустим, все именно так, — нехотя предположила она. — Почему в таком случае Ровена не восстановила записи и не создала подробную инструкцию на случай непредвиденной ситуации?

— Не смогла. Не захотела. Не посчитала нужным. Сейчас это не имеет значения. — Снейп скрестил руки на груди и сурово посмотрел на Гермиону. — Лучше расскажите, что _вы_ намерены делать дальше.

— Непременно сообщу вам, когда узнаю! — огрызнулась Гермиона и тут же укорила себя за неподобающее поведение. Общаться со Снейпом было непросто, хоть и весьма интересно. Однако напряжение последних недель грозило вылиться в нервный срыв буквально в любой момент.

— Думайте, Грейнджер, думайте! — рявкнул Снейп. 

И это подействовало. Гермиона молча слезла с лестницы, расколдовала ее обратно и принялась наматывать круги по директорскому кабинету.

— Я планирую разыскать Годрика Гриффиндора, — сообщила она через некоторое время. — Его склеп, разумеется. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, я правильно понимаю: вы собираетесь вскрыть захоронение одного из основателей Хогвартса? — Снейп вопросительно изогнул бровь. 

Она едва заметно пожала плечами и бросила на профессора быстрый взгляд. Эта идея казалась верхом идиотизма — удивительно, что Снейп до сих пор не заявил об этом в свойственной ему манере. 

— Что если там ничего нет? — спросил он вполне серьезным тоном. 

И в страшном сне Гермиона не могла представить, что когда-нибудь будет обсуждать с портретом Северуса Снейпа могилу Годрика Гриффиндора и свой предположительный вклад в ее осквернение. Но что, в конце концов, еще оставалось? 

— Тогда, наверное, мне придется вызвать его дух? — неуверенно предположила она. Собственный план шокировал сильнее, чем можно было вообразить. 

— Вы знаете, что для этого придется провести темномагический ритуал? 

Она обхватила себя руками и на некоторое время погрузилась в раздумья. 

Снейп выглядел довольным, когда, наконец, дождался утвердительного кивка. Судя по всему, именно на такую реакцию он и расчитывал.

— Не стоит бояться подобной магии, мисс Грейнджер. Прибегнув к ней единожды, еще и с благородным умыслом, вы не запятнаете себя, — с несвойственной ему мягкостью произнес Снейп. — Библиотека Малфой-мэнора, крайний ряд справа, если не ошибаюсь. Поищите книгу в темно-фиолетовом переплете.

И, не прощаясь, но усмехнувшись уголком губ, он удалился вглубь портрета.

— Спасибо, профессор! — крикнула ему вслед Гермиона и, не теряя времени, помчалась к Макгонагалл.

*** 

Найти нужный фолиант в библиотеке Мэнора оказалось проще, чем думалось. Драко Малфой хоть и не вернулся доучиваться вместе со всеми, но был в курсе ситуации, а потому молча пропустил Гермиону в библиотеку без каких-либо министерских ордеров. Возможно, и в первый раз стоило просто попросить? 

В книге содержалось более сотни ритуалов — от поднятия инферналов до умерщвления ребенка в чреве. У Гермионы кровь в жилах стыла, когда она листала страницу за страницей в поисках подходящего заклинания. Вызов духа на общем фоне выглядел невинной шалостью. И требовал всего десять капель девственной крови. Что ж, с этим проблем не возникнет.

Гермиона тщательно переписала заклинание и с явным облегчением вернула книгу на место. Подавив желание немедленно продезинфицировать руки, а еще лучше всю себя, она поблагодарила Малфоя и направилась к выходу из поместья. Однако в последний момент остановилась. 

— Возможно, в твоей коллекции найдется мощный поисковый артефакт? — спросила она, особо ни на что не надеясь.

Драко впился в нее тяжелым взглядом, а затем резко выплюнул:

— Спроси об этом в Министерстве, Грейнджер! Тебе ли не знать, что они забрали все, что можно было забрать!

Конечно, ей было известно, что библиотека осталась в Мэноре только потому, что эти книги были физически не выносимы из поместья благодаря древней родовой магии, наложенной на них. Но все остальное, что можно было посчитать, описать и конфисковать, включая содержимое банковского сейфа Малфоев, давно перешло в собственность Министерства. Она это знала, но решила попытать удачу. Договориться с Малфоем было бы проще, чем с Кингсли. Последнему непременно придется объяснять, для чего ей нужен поисковый артефакт и что она планирует с ним делать.

Рассказывать почему-то не хотелось.

— Эй, Грейнджер! — окликнул ее Драко. — Поинтересуйся у Кингсли насчет Компаса Саейра.

Гермиона удивленно обернулась, не веря собственным ушам. Затем кивнула в знак благодарности и аппарировала.

*** 

— Мы идем с тобой! — заявил Гарри тоном, не терпящим возражений. Рон уверенно кивнул и строго посмотрел на Гермиону. 

— Нет, — безапелляционно ответила она, продолжая аккуратно упаковывать мантию-невидимку в сумочку.

— Я уговорил Кингсли временно предоставить нам этот твой Компас, раздобыл многоразовый — нелегальный, попрошу заметить! — портал в Штаты, только что отдал мантию-невидимку без единого вопроса… А ты говоришь, что отправляешься без нас? 

Гарри выглядел действительно обиженным. И Рон, судя по его нахмуренному лицу, был с ним солидарен.

— Мальчики, прошу вас, — она отложила сумку, тяжело вздохнула и взяла обоих своих друзей за руки. — Я же объяснила, что с помощью Компаса надеюсь разыскать информацию, которая позволит спасти Хогвартс. 

— В Америке! — в очередной раз возмутился Рон. — Одна!

— Я должна сделать это в одиночку, — спокойно повторила Гермиона то, что пыталась втолковать им все утро. Конечно, она не сообщила друзьям и десятой доли своего замысла — они бы ни за что не согласились с ее планом, а если бы и согласись — непременно вызвались бы провести ритуал вместо нее. Она не могла и не хотела толкать ребят на такой шаг. И чувствовала, что в этот раз ей действительно стоит обойтись без них. — Пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне. И отпустите.

Споры продолжались еще добрые полчаса, пока раздраженная до чертиков Гермиона не пригрозила друзьям Ступефаем, а затем и Обливиэйтом. Рон громко хлопнул дверью и ушел бродить по замку. Гарри следил за дальнейшими ее сборами таким угрюмым взглядом, что еще немного — и она бы сорвалась.

Хогвартс Гермиона покидала с тяжелым сердцем. 


	2. Chapter 2

Поиски привели Гермиону в Даллас. Жаркая по британским меркам погода, ветер, забивающий волосы и глаза песком, удушливый тяжелый воздух — нет, лучше уж привычные туманы и дожди, решила она.

Почему вообще Годрик оказался на этом континенте? Оставалось надеяться, что Компас Саейра показывает правильное направление. Конечно, прежде чем отправиться в путь, она протестировала его работу на профессоре Дамблдоре, да упокой Мерлин его душу. Положила на несколько часов очки-половинки рядом с Компасом, позволяя артефакту впитать в себя их энергетику. Затем специальным заклинанием перенесла стрелки Компаса на карту Шотландии (нужно же было определить допустимый масштаб поиска) — и одобрительно кивнула, увидев моментально появившуюся точку рядом с Черным озером. 

Все работало. Эта чудесная реликвия поразительным образом определяла по личной вещи, жив человек или нет. Собственно, именно так ее и использовали многие столетия, пока маглорожденному французскому волшебнику Мигелю Саейру не пришло в голову поместить камень в компас. Если артефакт светился — значит искомый человек был мертв, и тогда с помощью указателей компаса его тело легко было найти. На живую энергию реакции не возникало, именно поэтому как полноценный поисковый артефакт Компас не использовался. Более века назад он и вовсе исчез, считаясь безвозвратно утерянным долгие годы. До тех пор, пока в Малфой-мэноре не провели обыск.

Гермиона не была уверена, что Компас сможет отыскать волшебника, умершего целое тысячелетие назад. Сначала артефакт никак не отреагировал на дневник Гриффиндора, но уже по прошествии сорока минут начал едва заметно мерцать, а спустя сутки — четко и ясно показывал направление. Оказалось, тело Годрика захоронено где-то в Техасе. Этой информации было достаточно, чтобы незамедлительно отправиться в Штаты. Что Гермиона и сделала. 

Лишь одно смущало ее — точка на карте иногда… двигалась. Гермиона заметила это уже по прибытию, во время составления своего дальнейшего маршрута. Она никак не могла объяснить этот феномен, разве что неисправностью артефакта. В конце концов, не мог же какой-то фанатик возить останки Гриффиндора с места на место? Вариант с прахом в урне отпадал сразу — в «Прикладной артефактологии» писалось о том, что в случае кремирования камень не работает. 

Сняв номер в первом попавшемся отеле, она планировала расспросить местных жителей о том, что находится на интересующем ее участке карты, но те были весьма неприветливы, а с наступлением темноты и вовсе расползлись по домам. По-хорошему, следовало бы разобраться в происходящем, но она рассудила, что сейчас есть проблемы поважнее, а к могиле Годрика можно отправиться и без предварительной разведки. 

Вот только точка на карте снова поменяла положение, и Гермиона уже не могла списать случившееся на неисправность артефакта. Гриффондора явно кто-то перемещал. Это совершенно не укладывалось в голове!

Аппарировать в незнакомом городе она не рискнула, поэтому поймала такси и попросила отвезти ее по указанным координатам. 

— О нет, мисс, — замотал головой таксист, когда услышал адрес. — Я не повезу вас в этот район.

— Но почему? — искренне удивилась она.

Некоторое время мужчина буравил ее изучающим взглядом.

— По акценту слышу, что вы не местная, — наконец, сказал он таким тоном, словно это все объясняло. — Ночью в этот квартал Далласа умный человек не сунется. Если вам дорога жизнь, отправляйтесь в отель и не высовывайте оттуда нос до самого утра.

— Да что здесь происходит?! — воскликнула Гермиона, но таксист поднял стекло на водительской дверце и стартанул с места так быстро, что она не успела и глазом моргнуть. 

Следующий оказался сговорчивее. Она предусмотрительно сунула ему купюру покрупнее и назвала другую улицу, расположенную на карте чуть ближе к той, где они сейчас находились. Водитель странно икнул, но молча поехал, куда сказано.

Квартал казался неухоженным и даже заброшенным, несмотря на множество неоновых вывесок и шум, доносящийся из темных зданий без окон. Гермиона накинула мантию-невидимку, сжала палочку в одной руке и Компас в другой — и отправилась на поиски захоронения Годрика Гриффиндора. 

От абсурдности происходящего хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что могила такого великого мага попросту не может находиться здесь. Очевидно, артефакт Саейра сошел с ума, и она — вместе с ним, раз до сих пор не повернула назад. Было даже немного страшно, но Гермиона быстро взяла себя в руки. 

Некоторое время она петляла между зданиями в надежде отыскать нужное направление. До тех пор, пока на одной из узких улочек не наткнулась на шокирующее, пробирающее до костей зрелище.

Худой длинноволосый мужчина с такой скоростью вколачивался в опрокинутое на мусорный бак тело, что Гермиона поначалу разглядела только смазанное светлое пятно и лишь спустя несколько секунд, когда мозг обработал информацию, смогла интерпретировать увиденное. И позы мужчин, и громкие стоны первого, и характерные движения второго, определенно _не_ человека, — все это говорило само за себя. 

Потрясенно охнув, она попятилась назад. В тот же момент существо застыло и обернулось. В темноте отчетливо блеснули клыки, и Гермиона с ужасом поняла, что перед ней — вампир. Он повел носом, втягивая воздух, она замерла, не дыша, но ситуацию спас голозадый парень, который захныкал и нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, призывая вампира продолжить свое занятие. И тот продолжил. Несколько раз толкнулся членом в любезно предоставленную задницу, затем утробно зарычал и одним молниеносным движением оторвал своей игрушке голову. 

Гермиона оцепенела. Истошный крик намертво застрял в горле, когда отброшенная голова парня шлепнулась в нескольких метрах от ее ног и покатилась в сторону. Вампир тем временем припал к фонтанирующей аорте; кровь хлестала такой струей, что он захлебывался, но пил жадно, словно в последний раз. 

Ярость поднялась в душе темной лавиной. Прежде чем поняла, что делает, Гермиона направила палочку на вампира и мазнула таким мощным Диффиндо по его шее, на который только была способна. Вампир успел лишь непонимающе моргнуть, его голова, отсеченная от тела, медленно качнулась влево, а затем с громким хлюпающим звуком взорвалась прямо на глазах. Следом и обезглавленное тело растеклось по земле бесформенной лужей из плоти, крови и одежды. 

Гермиону моментально вывернуло. 

Затем она утерла рукавом рот и побежала прочь. И бежала до тех пор, пока легкие не обожгло из-за нехватки воздуха. Оказавшись как можно дальше от злополучного переулка, она свернулась калачиком прямо на мокром асфальте. Слез не было — лишь крупная дрожь по всему телу и огромное желание отключиться прямо здесь и сейчас.

Сжав волю в кулак, она приказала себе собраться. 

Очевидно, этот район кишел вампирами — вот почему пожилой таксист отказался сюда ехать. Но как местные авроры могли допустить существование вампирской общины посреди мирного города? И главный вопрос: как со всем этим был связан Гриффиндор? 

Либо Компас повел по ложному следу, либо вампиры похитили останки Годрика, что само по себе звучало нелепо, либо… Последний вариант казался абсурдом. Нет, такого просто не могло быть! 

Одно она знала наверняка: оставаться здесь опасно. Но если уйдет сейчас — скорее всего, потеряет Хогвартс навсегда. А подобное Гермиона допустить не могла. Она пообещала себе, что проверит точку, на которую указывает артефакт Саейра, а потом, располагая информацией, вернется в отель и тщательно все обдумает. 

*** 

Гермиона отправилась обратно — Компас упорно вел к месту недавнего кошмара. Вдруг она резко остановилась, внезапно вспомнив о том, что в сумочке, вообще-то, есть настоящее сокровище. Экстренный случай, для которого был прибережен Феликс Фелицис, несомненно, настал. Влив в себя добрую половину флакона и проверив, плотно ли захлопнута мантия-невидимка, Гермиона дождалась, пока пройдет головокружение, сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила путь.

Она обошла подсыхающую лужу крови, еще недавно бывшую вампиром, и обезглавленное голое тело, так и лежащее до сих пор на мусорном баке. К горлу подступила волна желчи, но Гермиона задержала дыхание и быстро преодолела узкий проход между зданиями. Выдохнув, она сверилась с Компасом и пересекла проезжую часть. Где-то вдалеке слышались звуки шумной вечеринки. Преодолев еще несколько поворотов, она, наконец, остановилась перед высоким зданием. Компас показывал на отель «Кармилла» — судя по свету в окнах и музыке, доносящейся, с последнего этажа, ей нужно было именно туда.

Быстро обнаружив черный вход в здание, Гермиона легко справилась с замком с помощью простейшей Алохоморы и тихо скользнула внутрь. Вокруг стояла кромешная тьма, и только приглушенные звуки, доносящиеся с верхнего этажа, подсказывали, в каком направлении двигаться. Использовать Люмос было рискованно — пришлось ухватиться за перила и подниматься по лестнице на ощупь. Несколько раз она проверяла Компас, но стрелки по-прежнему показывали одно и то же направление. Годрик Гриффиндор, точнее то, что от него осталось, определенно находился в этом здании.

Чем выше она поднималась, тем оживленнее — и светлее — становилось вокруг. На одном из последних этажей показались первые вампиры — судя по скорости их движений, это были именно они. А на следующем — довелось в буквальном смысле столкнуться с двумя полуголыми девицами. Те были насколько пьяны, что громко рассмеялись и преспокойно прошли мимо невидимой преграды. 

Наконец, она добралась до последнего этажа. Стоило открыть дверь, отделяющую лестничный пролет от помещения, как по ушам тут же ударила музыка. Здесь было столько народу, что Гермиона застыла на месте и с ужасом подумала, что в такой толпе непременно с кем-нибудь да столкнется, и тогда все прикрытие полетит к Мордреду. 

Но ей везло. 

Она ловко лавировала между телами. Какая-то блондинка танцевала на столе в одних чулках, двигаясь при этом так неуловимо быстро, что какое-то время Гермиона с открытым ртом наблюдала за этим завораживающим зрелищем. Вокруг сновало множество оголенных людей: некоторые из них просто общались между собой, другие — с явным удовольствием на лице кормили вампиров, а кто-то предавался плотским утехам прямо на глазах толпы. Гермиона покрылась испариной и покраснела, несмотря на то, что никто не мог ее видеть. Было чертовски стыдно, но она не могла отвести глаз от одной особенно жаркой парочки на диване. Лишь почувствовав предательскую влагу между ног, поспешно напомнила себе о сцене из переулка и только тогда нашла силы пройти мимо.

В другом помещении оказалось значительно тише. И уже не пахло сексом. Зато сразу несколько вампиров повернули головы в сторону Гермионы. Она замерла в оцепенении и стояла так до тех пор, пока не получила увесистый толчок в бок. Кто-то вошел в комнату следом, и это отвлекло всеобщее внимание от подозрительно скрипа двери минутой ранее. 

Только тогда она выдохнула и огляделась вокруг. Это помещение было намного просторнее и тянулось на всю ширину здания. Из окон открывался красивый вид на ночной Даллас. Но куда большее внимание привлекала цепочка из выстроившихся в очередь вампиров. Тихо подкравшись к источнику столпотворения, Гермиона с удивлением обнаружила там молодого парня, мирно сидящего в кресле. Короткая стрижка, спокойный взгляд, странные татуировки, выглядывающие из-под ворота обычной серой футболки. Он казался безобидным и даже милым, но, судя по толпе, выстроившейся к нему на аудиенцию, подобное впечатление было обманчивым. 

Гермиона вжалась в закуток у кресла, боясь сделать лишний вдох, и стала наблюдать. 

Каждый, кто подходил к «парню», уважительно кивал ему и, что-то быстро проговорив, освобождал место следующему. Так, словно все они выражали ему почтение. 

— С возвращением, Шериф, — пробасил огромный бородатый вампир. — Нам всем стало легче.

Интересно, какой статус у вампирского шерифа? Что вообще означает это звание? Гермиона никогда о подобном не читала. Откровенно говоря, до этого дня она вообще не подозревала, что вампиры, которых они изучали в Школе, могут оказаться далеко не единственными представителями своего вида.

Толпа вокруг вдруг загалдела и расступилась перед женщиной, которая волоком тащила за собой окровавленного взмокшего мужчину. 

— Я привела предателя! — сообщила она, толкнув своего пленника к ногам сидящего в кресле Шерифа.

— Хьюго? — спросил тот, и Гермиона впервые услышала его голос. Шериф говорил тихо, но уверенно — так, словно твердо знал, что каждый в этой комнате его услышит. — Он твой смертный, верно?

— Да, — кивнула вампирша. Ее лицо на миг исказилось от боли.

— Ты его любишь? — Шериф слегка склонил голову набок.

— Я… — она запнулась, не зная, что ответить. Лишь бросила на предателя быстрый взгляд со смесью нежности и отвращения и едва слышно прошептала: — Я думала, что люблю его.

Подбородок Хьюго задрожал, вампирша не сдержалась и тоже расплакалась. 

Гермиона с удивлением смотрела на кровавые слезы, текущие по лицу женщины, и пыталась не позволять сиюминутным эмоциям вызвать в ней жалость к этим существам. Сейчас вампиры казались слишком уж человечными. Но она видела правду своими глазами. И не могла позволять себе заблуждаться.

— Похоже, ты все еще его любишь, — улыбнулся Шериф.

— Да, — призналась вампирша. — Прости. — И, совладав с эмоциями, добавила: — Но ты — мой Шериф. Делай, что считаешь нужным.

Несложно было представить дальнейшую судьбу бедолаги. Гермиона понимала, что вмешаться — значит подписать себе смертный приговор, но и оставаться безучастной она не могла. Пальцы сильнее сжали палочку, тело напряглось...

— Ты свободен, — вдруг сказал Шериф стоящему перед ним на коленях Хьюго. Тот, очевидно, уже прощался с жизнью и сейчас, судя по невнятному мычанию и круглым от удивления глазам, не мог поверить услышанному. 

Гермиона пребывала в таком же смятении. Ей вдруг подумалось, что на кровожадного монстра этот Шериф совершенно точно не похож. Если, конечно, здесь нет подвоха.

— Что? — бородатый вампир был явно не согласен с таким решением.

— Смертный свободен, — повторил Шериф, глядя вампиру прямо в глаза. 

— Это насмешка? — не унимался тот. 

— Это мой вердикт, — уже жестче сказал Шериф. И перевел взгляд на высокого блондина в черной майке, который тут же выступил из толпы. — Эрик, проводи смертного. Убедись, что он уедет невредимым. 

— Слушаюсь, Годрик.

Гермионе показалось, что земля ушла из-под ног. Словно в стоп-кадре она повернула голову в сторону Шерифа, еще раз внимательно обвела взглядом его татуировки, темные короткие волосы, юное лицо, возможно даже щетиной не тронутое — нет, он абсолютно точно не был похож на _их_ Гордрика Гриффиндора! Высокого, могучего, рыжего волшебника с длинной бородой и густыми усами. Невозможно! 

Вспомнив о Компасе, она тут же достала его из кармана. Ровная светящаяся стрелка указывала прямиком на Шерифа. Факты говорили сами за себя, но Гермиона все равно не понимала. Происходящее казалось ей сюрреалистичным розыгрышем. 

Она готова была найти забальзамированный труп Гриффиндора. Или дряхлого тысячелетнего старика, искусственно продлевающего жизнь каким-нибудь эликсиром. Даже к Годрику-вампиру в глубине души приготовилась. Но, Мерлин всемогущий, разве мог он оказаться совершенно другой личностью? В голове не укладывалось!

Тем временем толпа вокруг Годрика рассосалась, вампиры разбрелись по этажу, занимаясь каждый своими делами. Смех зазвучал громче, изредка его разбавляли тихие стоны и короткие вскрики. Гермиона так и осталась стоять возле кресла. Ведь шевельнется — и вампир услышит. Но если это и есть Гриффиндор, разве нужно его бояться? 

Годрик молча наблюдал за своими подопечными. Лицо не выражало ничего, кроме, разве что, разочарования. К нему подошел Эрик — тот самый вампир, который провожал Хьюго к выходу. Эрик был настолько высок, что пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть черты его лица. Светлокожий блондин, он напоминал викингов из скандинавских легенд — не хватало разве что бороды и длинных кос. Выглядел Эрик весьма внушительно и казался значительно опаснее Годрика. Но то, как преданно он склонился на одно колено, с каким почтением опустил голову, говорило об его отношении к Годрику лучше любых слов.

— Я привел тебе человека с четвертой отрицательной. Очень редкая группа.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Годрик. — Но я не голоден.

— Ты должен поесть, — настаивал Эрик. — Сомневаюсь, что в Братстве тебе что-нибудь предлагали. — Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, когда он понял, что Годрик никак не реагирует на сказанное. — Почему ты не захотел уйти, когда я за тобой пришел?

— Они не так уж плохо ко мне относились. Ты удивишься, насколько люди ординарны.

— Они только и делают, что раздувают ненависть к нам! 

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, — тихо произнес Гордик. — Мы страшны. За тысячи лет мы не развились. Лишь стали страшнее, злее. Я не вижу опасности в том, чтобы относиться к людям как к равным. «Братство Солнца» родилось, потому что мы никогда этого не делали.

Гермиона не до конца понимала, о каком Братстве идет речь, но судя тому, что она успела услышать за сегодня, это была магловская организация вампироненавистников, которые каким-то невероятным образом удерживали Годрика в плену. И сейчас она находилась на вечеринке в честь его возвращения.

— Поэтому ты не сопротивлялся, когда они тебя пленили? — спросил Эрик.

— Я мог убить всех их за считанные минуты, — мягко ответил он. — Но что бы это доказало? 

Эрик выглядел обескураженным. Ему потребовалось время, что осознать слова Годрика в полной мере.

Задумалась и Гермиона. В таком Годрике она могла узнать Гриффиндора, хоть до сих пор и не верила до конца, что это он.

Внезапно в другом конце помещения разразился скандал. Годрик метнулся к толпе, а Эрик поледовал за ним. Гермиона была счастлива воспользоваться всеобщим ажиотажем и размять затекшие конечности. Пока никто не слышал, она с превеликим наслаждением потянулась до хруста в позвонках, затем поспешила к остальным. 

— Спрячь свои клыки, — Годрик за шею удерживал вампиршу в красном платье, которая, очевидно, намеревалась разодрать глотку девушке напротив. — Сейчас же.

Та послушно кивнула. Клыки с тихим щелчком втянулись в десна.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, и мне все равно. Но эта смертная, — Годрик посмотрел на девушку, — доказала свою смелость и преданность нашему виду. А ты все равно относишься к ней, как ребенок к стрекозе, когда он ради развлечения отрывает ей крылышки. Понятно, почему они нас ненавидят.

— Она меня спровоцировала! — попыталась оправдаться вампирша.

— А ты, — угрожающе тихо произнес Годрик, — спровоцировала меня. Я мог бы сломать тебя как прутик. — Вампирша сжалась всем телом. — Но не сделал этого. Ты древний вампир, я это вижу. За сотни лет ты могла бы изменить свое поведение, но не сделала этого. И я страшусь за всех нас, — сказал он громче, — за людей и вампиров. Нам необходимо уже сейчас научиться жить мирно, иначе с запуском синтетической крови и выходом вампиров из тени разразится настоящая война.

Перед глазами тут же пронеслась сцена в переулке. Гермиона искренне сомневалась в том, что вампиры смогут мирно сосуществовать с маглами. Уж точно не все из них. Это как выпустить удава в клетку с кроликами. И о какой синтетической крови идет речь?

В любом случае, она увидела достаточно, чтобы проникнуться симпатией к Годрику. Несмотря на то, что обещала себе лишь разведать обстановку и ничего не предпринимать, она решила поговорить с ним. Возможно, уверенности прибавлял выпитый Феликс Фелицис, но независимо от того, был _этот_ Годрик Гриффиндором или нет, Гермиона чувствовала, что готова рискнуть и спросить у него это лично. В худшем случае он ее выгонит, а в лучшем — она получит ответы на все свои вопросы.

Осталось только дождаться, когда вампиры разойдутся, и Годрик останется один.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — раздалось позади. Гермиона на секунду подумала, что обращаются к ней, но, оглянувшись, увидела взмокшего темноволосого парня в теплой, явно не по погоде куртке, который обводил взглядом помещение. Отчего-то неприятно засосало под ложечкой. — Я прошу вашего внимания, — громко произнес он. — Меня зовут Люк Макдональд. Я член «Братства Солнца». И принес вам весточку от преподобного Стива Ньюлина.

Сказав это, он распахнул куртку. Гермиона успела увидеть обмотанное серебряными цепями тело и красный мигающий таймер. 

А потом прогремел взрыв. 

*** 

Она не понимала, где находится и что с ней произошло. Помнила лишь агонию, ощущение ускользающей связи с телом и темноту, поглотившую все вокруг. А потом соленый, непривычный вкус, заставивший ее вернуться. И боль, боль, боль, которая не отпускала ни на миг. 

Когда она пришла в сознание во второй раз, вокруг было светло и тихо. Сначала ощутила мягкую кровать под собой и лишь затем — собственное тело, укрытое одеялом.

Несколько секунд потребовалось, чтобы восстановить в голове цепочку событий. Теперь Гермиона четко вспомнила, как взрывная волна отбросила ее вместе со всеми и как после, сломанной куклой лежащая в куче тел, она увидела собственный желудок. Дым, крики и чью-то руку, упавшую прямо на ее лицо, она тоже помнила. И мысль, которая пульсировала в голове в самый последний миг.

Гермиона четко и ясно понимала: той ночью она умерла. Но как она может быть мертвой, если каждая клетка ее тела болит? 

— Я вампир? — прохрипела она. И тут же закашлялась — так сильно, что из глаз брызнули слезы.

Внезапно под затылок скользнула холодная ладонь, приподнимая ей голову, а в рот полилась приятная живительная жидкость. Гермиона распахнула глаза и увидела перед собой лицо Годрика. Одновременно с этим, глотая, она осознала, что именно пьет. 

Вода. Это была вода.

Очевидно, на ее лице отобразилось столь явное облегчение, что Годрик не сдержал улыбки.

— Спи, — тихо сказал он. — Ты в безопасности. И ты не вампир. Об остальном поговорим позже.

Гермиона отключилась.

*** 

Выздоровление шло медленно, но верно. Трижды в день к ней заходила пожилая женщина, чтобы сменить повязки и напоить бульоном. Большую часть времени Гермиона спала. 

Годрик не появлялся. А женщина на вопросы не отвечала. Сказала ждать — и больше ни слова. 

На третьи, по ее подсчетам, сутки, Гермиона смогла встать с постели. Дико хотелось в душ. Засохшие ошметки плоти в волосах явно не способствовали хорошему самочувствию.

Дрожащими руками она размотала повязки и впервые после случившегося взглянула в зеркало. Практически весь живот был покрыт широкими ярко-розовыми рубцами. Перед глазами вспышкой промелькнуло воспоминание о кровавом месиве, которое не так давно было на их месте, и Гермиона поежилась. Оглядев себя со всех сторон, она насчитала не менее двух десятков мелких отметин по телу — кожа на них отличалась по цвету и была немного сморщенной, как бывает после сильного ожога. В целом, выглядела она очень даже сносно, особенно учитывая, что должна сейчас червей в земле кормить, а не шрамы на теле рассматривать.

Конечно, она понимала, что жива исключительно благодаря вампирской крови в организме. Ее вкус стоял во рту до сих пор. Удивительно, как подобные регенеративные свойства могли ускользнуть от целителей. Гермиона еще не знала, что именно предпримет, но совершенно точно была уверена, что не оставит столь ценную информацию без внимания.

Трижды вымыв голову, Гермиона отправилась спать. Завтра она непременно разыщет Годрика и получит, наконец, обещанные ответы.

*** 

Искать Годрика не пришлось. Он сам пришел к ней. Впился в губы долгим поцелуем, заставил извиваться под ним от удовольствия, а когда укусил — Гермиона кричала так громко и кончала так сладко, что… проснулась.

Между ног пульсировало, она свела колени вместе и не сдержала стона, когда остаточная волна оргазма прокатилась по телу. 

Что, Мордред подери, это было? Гермиона, конечно, читала об эротических снах, но никогда не думала, что ощущения могут быть _настолько_ реальными. И почему сейчас, в таких обстоятельствах, именно с Годриком? Она еще не успела проанализировать свое отношение к нему... Могло ли сновидение быть скрытым сигналом подсознания? И как, в таком случае, его интерпретировать?

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и перевернулась набок. 

Заснуть этой ночью у нее так и не получилось.

*** 

После обеда раздался стук в дверь. Молчаливая женщина, имя которой Гермиона так и не выяснила, никогда не стучала. Она приходила, делала свою работу — и так же молча уходила. Кто бы это мог быть? Явно не вампир, учитывая время суток.

Но Годрик удивил Гермиону. Он тихо поздоровался, когда она открыла дверь, и попросил разрешение войти.

Его внезапный приход застиг Гермиону врасплох. Она засуетилась, поспешно набросила халат на тонкую ночную рубашку и отчего-то покраснела. Но Годрика, казалось, мало волновала ее нервозность — он обвел ее спокойным внимательным взглядом и жестом предложил им обоим присесть на кушетку у дальней стены.

— Почему ты… вы… — она вдруг запнулась, совершенно не представляя, как должна обращаться к столь древнему вампиру. То, что при этом он выглядел не старше нее самой, ситуацию не облегчало. — Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, приятно познакомиться, — сориентировалась она. Но протягивать руку не решилась.

— Полагаю, мое имя тебе известно? — уточнил он с легкой улыбкой.

— Годрик, — кивнула Гермиона. И, после паузы, выдохнула: — Гриффиндор.

Повисло молчание. Она затаила дыхание. Сердце в груди колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит.

Годрик не спешил с ответом. На его лице застыло смятение, и Гермиона не могла понять причину, его вызвавшую. Либо Годрик не хотел оказаться узнанным. Либо… никогда не слышал такой фамилии.

— Когда-то я им был, — сказал он наконец.

Гермиона шумно втянула воздух и закрыла лицо ладонями, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, не взвизгнуть от радости. Впрочем, эйфория быстро отступила под давлением множества вопросов, крутящихся в голове.

— Но почему вы выглядите не как Гриффиндор? Давно вы стали вампиром? Или вы не совсем вампир, если можете переносить дневной свет? 

Годрик молчал. 

Гермиона открыла было рот для следующего вопроса, но полное отсутствие реакции ее остановило.

— Годрик? — позвала она. 

Некоторое время он наблюдал за эмоциями, мелькающими на ее лице. Его собственное — не выражало ни единой.

— Как ты нашла меня? 

— Могу я сперва объяснить, _зачем_? 

Признаваться в том, что планировала вскрыть его могилу и даже вызвать душу из мира мертвых, Гермиона благоразумно не стала. 

Дождавшись кивка Годрика, она продолжила: 

— Хогвартс умирает. Во время битвы с Волдемортом преподавателям пришлось активировать защитную магию замка. Но этого все равно не хватило. Его разрушили до основания.

Реакции не последовало. Гермиона расстроилась, но решила не сдаваться раньше времени. 

— Мы отстроили его. Сделали все, что смогли, и даже больше. Но с приездом учеников магия замка постепенно стала пропадать. Я начала искать информацию и пришла к выводу, что Хогвартс строился по определенным чертежам, в которых учитывалась природная и стихийная магия, электромагнитные поля, руны, нумерологические расчеты положения звезд и Мерлин знает что еще. — Гермиона посмотрела на Годрика с надеждой. — Без этих чертежей мы не можем восстановить Хогвартс. 

Годрик поднялся с кушетки и приблизился к окну. Остановился ровно там, где солнечный свет разделял комнату надвое, в тени, но близко к свету настолько, насколько это было возможным. Гермиона не понимала, чего от него ждать. Он вел себя слишком странно. Но она тут же напомнила себе о его возрасте, справедливо рассудив, что за такой огромный период времени многие вещи, несомненно, воспринимаются иначе. Оставалось надеяться, что Хогвартс имеет для него хоть какое-то значение, даже спустя века.

— Мне жаль, — его слова прозвучали в тишине, словно приговор. — Но я ничем не смогу помочь.

Мир Гермионы разлетелся на части.

— Годрик, послушай, — она так сильно нервничала, что не заметила перехода на «ты». Уже не имело значения, сколько там ему тысяч лет — перед ней стоял основатель Хогвартса во плоти, и убедить Годрика Гриффиндора помочь было жизненно важным. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, она без тени страха взяла его за руки и с огромной надеждой во взгляде заглянула в глаза. — Я нашла твой дневник, я читала твои слова о Школе и знаю, как сильно ты ее любил. Хогвартс стал домом для многих поколений волшебников, а твое имя — символом храбрости, справедливости и великодушия. И ты, — Гермиона сжала его пальцы, — единственный, кто может спасти замок. Пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, — пожалуйста, помоги нам.

— Это не в моих силах. — Он высвободил руки из ее ладоней и отошел к двери. 

Гермиона не могла поверить, что можно так просто откреститься от своего детища, но, оказалось, Годрик не планировал уходить — всего лишь подошел к комоду и приоткрыл один из ящиков.

— Я понял, кто ты, когда увидел ее возле тела, — он протянул Гермионе сломанную напополам палочку. 

— Почему ты спас меня? — вдруг спросила она.

— Потому что мог. Для этого мне не требовалась магия — лишь кровь. Именно по этой причине я не способен помочь Хогвартсу. Но… — он замолчал на минуту, о чем-то размышляя. — Думаю, ты можешь это сделать и без меня.

Гермиона не сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду. Она? Каким образом?

— Где ты нашла мой дневник? 

— В Выручай-комнате. Она открыла мне проход в твой тайный кабинет или что-то вроде него, — ответила Гермиона, все еще не понимая.

— Значит, тебе известно, где он находится? 

— Я видела Башню Книги и Пера сквозь прозрачный гобелен и подумала, что вход там. Но за стеной ничего не оказалось. Или мы просто не нашли дверь.

— Вы бы и не нашли, — кивнул Годрик. — На комнату наложена кровная защита. 

Гермиона задумчиво закусила губу. Внезапно в ее глазах вспыхнула догадка.

— Как именно она работает? 

— Именно так, как ты думаешь, — улыбнулся он. — Но моя кровь будет в твоем организме недолго — используй это время с умом. 

Гермиона все еще не могла поверить, что сможет беспрепятственно попасть в кабинет Гриффиндора и забрать оттуда все чертежи и записи. Она помнила, что вход в Башню открывается только профессорам, но решила, что они с Макгонагалл смогут уладить этот момент. Годрик предупредил, что в его кабинете найдутся не все необходимые расчеты — лишь его собственные и те, которые по воле случая он забрал для изучения перед тем, как отправиться в Ирландию.

— Многое придется воссоздать заново, но все получится, если разобраться в логике устройства замка и наложения рун, — сказал он Гермионе.

Увидев, что он направляется к выходу, она схватила его за предплечье. 

— Годрик, постой! У меня еще миллион вопросов!

Он застыл на месте, словно еще много веков назад отвык от того, что кто-то вот так может его схватить. Заметив его удивленный взгляд, Гермиона тут же убрала руку и отступила. Со всеми этими разговорами о Хогвартсе она совершенно забыла, что перед ней не добрый волшебник-основатель, а самый что ни на есть опасный вампир. Годрик создавал очень уж обманчивое впечатление. Было легко отвлечься и принять желаемое за действительное.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся он вполне миролюбиво. — Но тебе нужно отдыхать. Я вернусь завтра на закате. 

Это немного успокоило Гермиону, и она решилась спросить еще кое-что:

— Как я пойму, что твоей крови во мне больше нет?

Он бросил на нее долгий пристальный взгляд. Невинное лицо удивительным образом контрастировало с вековой мудростью и усталостью в глазах. Гермионе показалось, что на секунду в них промелькнул интерес. Но, возможно, она снова приняла желаемое за действительное. 

— У вампирской крови есть свои особенности. Извини за это.

И ушел, оставив Гермиону гадать, что же он подразумевает под этими особенностями и за что извиняется.

Впрочем, у нее была догадка. Которая подтвердилась, как только она уснула.

 

***

Время тянулось бесконечно долго. Гермиона изнывала от скуки, дожидаясь Годрика, и нервничала из-за того, что любопытство оказалось сильнее порыва немедленно броситься в отель, который она, слава Мерлину, оплатила на неделю вперед, и воспользоваться порталом домой. 

Она знала, что никогда не простит себя, если упустит возможность узнать историю основателей из первых уст. Ну и, чего душой кривить, хотелось увидеть Годрика еще хотя бы раз. Конечно, Гермиона понимала, что ее тянет к нему из-за временной кровной связи, но вместе с тем Годрик вызывал у нее уважение, восхищение и интерес. Гремучая, опасная смесь, которая не на шутку пугала. 

Он вампир. Он старше нее на целую тысячу лет. О чем, Мордред задери, она вообще думает?

Годрик присоединился к ней за ужином. Просто наблюдал, как она жует аппетитную телятину с зеленью (после бульона это был настоящий деликатес!), с таким выражением лица, словно перед ним была диковинная зверушка.

— Ты мне нравишься, — вдруг сказал он, и Гермиона чуть не подавилась едой. — Смертная ведьма, которую я вернул к жизни. Удивительно, но ты тоже дала мне кое-что взамен. 

Она вопросительно изогнула брови, боясь спугнуть его внезапную откровенность.

— Веру, — пояснил он.

— Веру? — переспросила она, удивленно глядя ему в глаза. — Во что?

— В магов. В людей. В то, что в существовании есть смысл.

В его голосе скользила такая усталость, что в душе Гермионы невольно всколыхнулась волна жалости. От попытки представить, каково это — жить так долго, ей стало не по себе.

— Ты права: это очень утомительно, — согласился Годрик. — Сейчас я чувствую твои эмоции, — добавил он, увидев потрясение на ее лице. — Но не смущайся, пожалуйста.

Гермиона сделала большой глоток воды, не зная, как скрыть неловкость. Чтобы перевести разговор в более комфортное русло, она попросила рассказать о вампирах и синтетической крови.

Оказалось, у вампиров, как и у магов, есть всемирное содружество, которое долгие годы вынашивало план открытого существования с людьми. В Японии разработали искусственный заменитель крови, и в скором времени собирались презентовать его миру, заодно рассказав и о существовании вампиров.

— Но это невозможно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Разве волшебное сообщество допустит подобное?

— Есть пакт, гарантирующий обоюдное невмешательство в развитие наших видов.

Она возмущенно подскочила на ноги. Но Годрик жестом попросил ее вернуться на место.

— Именно поэтому маги не знают о вампирах всей правды. Когда-то и я не знал. 

— Как это произошло? — спросила Гермиона, усаживаясь обратно за стол. От обилия противоречивой информации и огромного количества вопросов голова раскалывалась. 

Годрик погрузился в воспоминания и очень кратко, не вдаваясь в детали, рассказал о том, как отправился в Ирландию на поиски возлюбленной Слизерина, которая оставила того накануне свадьбы без единого объяснения. Но оно было: Туллию обратили, и она, зная нетерпимость своего жениха ко всем, в ком не течет чистая волшебная кровь, решила исчезнуть. Годрик разыскал ее, убедил вернуться, надеясь на то, что благодаря Туллии Салазар пересмотрит свои взгляды. Но все вышло в точности до наоборот.

— Он убил тебя? — охнула Гермиона, дослушав рассказ. — А Туллия обратила?

Кивнув, Годрик резко замолчал, словно погрузился на миг в воспоминания тысячелетней давности.

— Узнав обо всем, Слизерин пришел в бешенство. Он клялся, что сотрет меня из истории, но, как видишь, я по-прежнему существую.

Вот только представление волшебников о Годрике явно не соответствует действительности, подумалось Гермионе. Интересно, не это ли так тщательно скрывали основатели, что в итоге даже о них самих практически не осталось сведений?

— Видел бы ты свой портрет в «Истории Хогвартса», — усмехнулась она. Такое аномальное расхождение во внешности все еще оставалось загадкой, но кое-какие версии на этот счет имелись.

Годрик не стал уточнять — только понимающе улыбнулся. 

Они некоторое время провели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь каплями дождя за окном и ее тихим дыханием. Гермиона украдкой рассматривала Годрика. Так много хотелось у него спросить, но она понимала, что времени узнать все не хватит, даже если они проговорят до утра.

— Мы еще встретимся? — вырвалось у нее.

Он отрицательно покачал головой. Гермиона ожидала такого ответа, но все равно испытала острое сожаление, смешанное с иррациональным желанием стать для него чем-то большим, нежели коротким мигом, напомнившим о прошлой жизни.

— Что будет с магическим сообществом, когда вампиры заявят о себе? — спросила она, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе. Но Годрик, казалось, читал ее, как открытую книгу.

— Ничего. Вас это не затронет, — он подошел ближе. — Ты должна кое-что знать. Я так устал от бесконечной ненависти одних существ к другим, от созерцания убийств и войн, от нежелания переступить через свои низменные инстинкты и эволюционировать, что еще некоторое время назад решил… освободить себя.

Гермиона похолодела от ужаса.

— Ты хочешь умереть? — прошептала она одними губами.

— Я мертв уже целое тысячелетие, Гермиона. Когда существуешь так долго, все в конце концов становится неважным. — Годрик прижал к ее губам палец, призывая к молчанию. — Но благодаря тебе я вспомнил, каково это — чувствовать что-то, кроме сожаления.

Гермиона слушала его, затаив дыхание.

— В твоей душе так много света и стремления изменить мир к лучшему, — Годрик осторожно, словно касался фарфоровой куклы, сжал ее плечи. — Это напомнило мне себя много, много веков назад. 

— Типично гриффиндорские качества, — она сморгнула слезы. — Значит, ты не станешь… уходить?

— Не сейчас, — ответил он. — Ты видела, на что способны представители моего вида. Я не могу винить людей в ненависти к нам. Но могу попробовать сделать предстоящее столкновение двух миров менее болезненным.

Гермиона закусила губу, чтобы совладать с чувствами. И подавила порыв обнять Годрика так крепко, как только сможет.

— Почему тогда мы не можем встретиться еще раз?

— Потому что тебе это не нужно.

— Не смей решать за меня! 

Годрик убрал руки с ее плеч и грустно улыбнулся.

— Тогда, возможно, это не нужно мне?

В такое она поверить могла бы. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что это логично и ожидаемо, но интуиция твердила не сдаваться так просто.

— Каждому нужен друг, — упрямо возразила Гермиона. 

Годрик ничего не ответил, лишь бросил на нее долгий печальный взгляд. Лунный свет, пробивающийся из окна, осветил его невысокий силуэт у двери. Гермионе стало невыносимо грустно. Хотелось броситься за ним — но усилием воли она удержала себя на месте.

— Внизу ждет Эрик. Он отвезет тебя, куда скажешь, — сказал Годрик напоследок. — Приятно было познакомиться, Гермиона Грейнджер. 

И ушел.

Гермиона все-таки не сдержала слез.

Потребовалась четверть часа, чтобы взять себя в руки, расставить приоритеты и рассудить, что Годрик прав. Их пути пересеклись неслучайно — в этом она была уверена. Как и в том, что ее место — в магическом мире. А его, несмотря на то, что он Гриффиндор, — среди вампиров. 

Гермиона надела найденные в шкафу вещи, бережно сложила сломанную палочку в карман и спустилась вниз. Заставлять Эрика ждать еще дольше она не рискнула.

Она еще не решила, как именно распорядится информацией о Годрике, регенеративных свойствах вампирской крови, предстоящем выходе вампиров из тени и всем остальным, что узнала в Далласе. Об этом можно подумать и позже.

Главное, теперь она может помочь Хогвартсу — ключ к его спасению течет прямо в ее венах.


End file.
